Musical Madness!
by NebulaBelt
Summary: Set in Misfitverse! Trinity has a new toy and that means a wacky little one shot full of musical merriment and torture for everyone's favorite heroes and villains alike! R&R!


MUSICAL MADNESS 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 MISFIT MANOR 

"What do you suppose Trinity is cooking up now?" Cover Girl asked as she and the other Misfit Handlers listened to the sound coming from the triplet's room with growing anxiety.

"Please not a death ray, please not a death ray, please not a death ray…" Low Light said as he crossed his fingers.

"You know, one of us should really go up and look." The Blind Master said.

"Not me!" Spirit said. "Why don't you do it?"

"I said one of us **should**, that doesn't mean we're going to." Blind Master snapped. "I just think that—"

"_We will, we will, rock you!"_ They heard someone sing from the living room. Looking annoyed, the handlers walked inside to tell whoever it was to knock it off when they saw a strange sight.

On the table singing was Lance. "_You got mud on your face. You big disgrace! Somebody better put you back in your place! We will we will, rock you!"_

"Lance! Just what are you—" Cover Girl started to say before Toad hopped into the room. He was singing too.

"_It's not easy being green_." Toad sang loudly. _"Having to spend each day the color of the leaves…"_

"Okay, I'll bite. What's going on?" Low Light asked.

"_I'm_ _Henry the Eighth I am, I_ am! " Fred sang as he marched into the living room. "_Henry the Eighth I am I am!"_

"Did the kids get into B.A.s Coffee again?" Spirit wondered. Roadblock shook his head.

"We hid the stuff last week, something else has got them tweeked!"

"_Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can! Spins a web, any size! Catches thieves just like flies. Look out! Here comes the Spiderman_!" Spyder sang as she crawled over the ceiling and started swinging around from her webbing.

"This is getting serious." Cover Girl said.

"How can you call any of **this** serious?" Spirit asked.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Low Light yelled.

"I think I can answer that." Althea said as she walked in.

"Thank god you're not singing." Blind Master said in relief.

"What happened?" Roadblock asked. Althea sighed.

"My sisters happened. Their latest toy zaps people and makes them break into song! Interestingly, it seems to be a song that best reflects their nature or in mutants' cases—powers."

"Great." Low Light sighed. Pietro started zipping across the room and was, of course, singing as well.

"_You run around! I run around! We're all gonna run run run around_!" He sang as he speeded all over the house, trashing everything in sight.

"_The best thing about us, you can't live without us! Still it's tough to be a bug!"_ Lina sang as she flew about the room.

"_We didn't start the fire_!" Angelica chimed in.

"Actually, knowing our kids, they probably did." Blind Master pointed out.

"Can this get any worse?" Spirit groaned.

"_In the Navy!_" Shipwreck sang as he walked down the stairs. "_Yes you can sail the seven seas, in the navy!"_

"You had to ask Spirit." Low Light moaned. "You had to ask."

"Is there any good news?" Cover Girl asked Althea.

"Well, let's just say that we aren't the only ones to suffer and leave it at that." Althea groaned.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

THE XAVIER INSTITUTE FOR THE GIFTED 

"**CHUCK**! QUIT HIDING AND HELP ME STOP THE KIDS BEFORE I KILL THEM ALL!" Logan hollered. "I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS STUPID SINGING!"

"_Cause ya can't keep a country boy, talking about a country boy, can't keep a country boy down_!" Sam sang as he flew around the Mansion. He wasn't the only one singing.

"_Make me real!_ _Bring me, to liiiiiife_!" Dead Girl sang.

"Ahhwooooo! Werewolves of London! Ahwooooo!" Rahne sang, punctuating the song with wolfish howls. "Ahhwooooo! Werewolves of London! Ahwooooo!"

Then Magma sauntered by in her molten form, fireballs at the ready. She was signing; "You shake my nerves and rattle my brain. Too much love drives a man insane. You broke my will, but what a thrill! Goodness gracious, great balls of fire!"

"This is insane." Storm groaned, putting a hand to her head. "I hope the other teachers are helping to reign the students in."

"_Soaring through the highways of the heavens in their flight! Silverhawks, a rainbow in the night!"_ Angel sang out as he flapped around.

"You were saying?" Logan asked bitterly.

"_I'm Mister White Christmas! I'm Mister Snow! I'm Mister Icicle! I'm Mister Ten Below! Friends call me Snow Miser. What ever I touch turns to snow in my clutch! I'm too much!"_ Bobby sang in his ice form.

"_I'm Mister Green Christmas! I'm Mister Sun! I'm Mister Heat Blister! I'm Mister Hundred and One! They call me Heat Miser. What ever I touch starts to melt in my clutch! I'm too much!"_ Roberto sang as he powered up.

"They really are too much." Beast groaned. "Way too much for me to handle!"

"So let's bring on the men and let the fun begin! A little touch of sin, why wait another minute? Step this way it's time for us to play! They say we may not pass this way again, so let's waste no more time, bring on the men!" Kitty sang as she walked arm in arm with Lance and Peter. Lance was still singing "We Will Rock You!" while Peter was singing—in his armored form—"Iron Man."

"_Heavy boots of lead fills his victims full of dread! Running as fast as they can, Iron man lives again!"_ Peter sang as Kitty led them both upstairs.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Logan yelled as he unsheathed his claws. "GET BACK HERE!"

"_She walks like she talks and she talks like she moves! And she bangs, she bangs!_

_Oh baby, when she moves, she moves! I go crazy 'cause she looks like a flower but she stings like a bee! Like every girl in history! She bangs, she bangs! I'm wasted by the way she moves, she moves!"_ Tabitha sang as she liberally tossed energy bombs everywhere she went.

"Where are the older recruits?" Storm asked. "Maybe they can help!"

"I wouldn't count on it." Beast groaned, pointing as Kurt, Rogue, and Jean walked in.

"_Haben sie gehort das Deutsche Band? Mit a bang! Mit a boom! Mit a bing-bang bing-bang boom!_" Kurt sang in German, dancing a bit and teleporting all over the room._ "Aaah, haben sie gehort das Deutsche Band! Mit a bang! Mit a boom! Mit a bing-bang bing-bang boom!"_

"_Can't touch this!"_ Rogue was singing. _"Can't touch this!"_

"_I feel pretty! Oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay! And I pity any girl who isn't me today! I feel charming! Oh so charming! It's alarming how charming I feel! And so pretty, that I hardly can believe I'm real!"_ Jean sang, horribly.

"I hardly believe any of this is real!" Beast moaned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 MUIR ISLAND 

"_Everybody wants to be a cat! Because a cat's the only cat, who knows where it's at!" _Thorrn sang as she ran through the halls_. "Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat, 'cause everything else is obsolete!"_

_  
_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

MASSACHUSSETS ACADEMY 

"_Diamonds are a girl's best friend_!" Emma Frost sang in her diamond form. Catseye was singing too.

"_Black cat nine lives short days long nights! Livin' on the edge, not afraid to die!_

_Heart beat real strong, but not for long. Better watch your step or you're gonna die!"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 OMEGA HELLIONS SECRET BASE 

"_Arise ye prisoners of starvation! Arise ye wretched of the Earth! For justice thunders condemnation! A better world in birth! Then comrades, come rally, and the last fight let us faaaace! The Internationaaaale, unites the human raaace!" _Vladimir Tubarov sang as his comrades were attempting to gag him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**MAGNETO'S SECRET BASE**

"_Burning down the house!"_ Pyro sang as he spread the fire all over the base. _"Burning down the house!"_

And he did.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A/N: None of the songs in the fic are mine! Don't sue me! All songs are © to their owners! I don't always know who that is, so I put down whatever I could. Hope you all had fun! 

**Burning Down the House-I don't know.**

**Can't Touch This –MC Hammer**

**I Feel Pretty-West Side Story**

**Black Cat-Janet Jackson**

**Haben sie gehort das Deutsche Band? –The Producers (Mel Brooks?)**

**Let's Bring On the Men—Jekyll and Hyde**

**Run Around—Jason Radford**

**She Bangs-Ricky Martin**

**Bring Me to Life-Evansence**

**Heat Miser, Snow Miser--?**

**Iron Man-Paranoid**

**Can't Keep A Country Boy Down—Charlie Daniels**

**Great Balls of Fire-Jeffrey Lee Lewis or the Misfits.**

**Werewolves of London-Warren Zevon**

**It's A Bug Life!—Disney**

**Everybody Wants to be a Cat!—Disney**

We Will Rock You-Queens 

**Spiderman Lyrics-Spiderman creators**

**Silverhawk Lyrics-Whoever created the Silverhawks I guess**

**Henry the Eighth— I have no idea.**

**It's Not Easy Being Green-Muppets**

**Etc.**

**Misfits belong to Red Witch and X-Men Evolution to its creators. That's all, I hope.**


End file.
